At Your Touch
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Ritsu's absence has left Mio yearning for her presence. As the week passes by, she manages to attend Mugi's extravagant Halloween party only to find that the person she had been longing may be closer than she thought. Ritsu x Mio


It's been a while since I've created a Mitsu fic. The only things that help me pull off some of these ideas are the songs I listen to. I really need to find a quick source for inspiration before my previous stories end up at standstill.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Mio and Ritsu are currently lovers. Independent from previous stories.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes.

* * *

The clock struck at eight as Mio sat by her chair, eyes staring intently at the reflection of herself, then to the empty bed behind her. Ritsu had been gone for a while now, away on a trip with her family and friends. Left all alone at their apartment, Mio flipped through her phone, eagerly awaiting Ritsu's messages that updated her daily. Mio was offered to join her, but she declined to focus on her current job and other matters.

She would only be gone for a week, but even within that short amount of time, Mio felt worse than she ever did before. It were as if she was incomplete with Ritsu's absence. The apartment was eerily quiet as the autumn wind blew against the window.

It was odd for Ritsu to leave just before her favorite holiday, Halloween. Being a young adult never stopped the brunette from dressing up and trick or treating. It was in her genes to look young, efficiently masking her true age. Mio smiled faintly as her phone buzzed with a call. Her eyes lit up as she quickly answered the device. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mio." It was Ritsu, her voice sounded enthusiastic as ever, but even Mio knew she was a bit exhausted. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." She leaned back on her chair, legs crossed while she twirled a strand of her raven hair with her index finger.

"Really?" Ritsu sat down as she tried to speak into the phone while the noise around her made it challenging to hear Mio's soothing voice. "You're not having any trouble are you?"

"No, I'm fine." Her eyes dropped when she imagined Ritsu having a great time without her. "Everything's alright."

"Well, that's good." Ritsu grinned as she stood from her seat and walked away from the crowded area. The noise had died down considerably as she walked down the street.

"I just...I just wish you were here, with me." Mio's voice sounded eager as her finger froze, her raven hair slipping away while her heart longed for Ritsu. "I miss you."

"I know. I wish I was with you too." The brunette stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes attempting to mute out the noise except for Mio's voice. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mio knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Ritsu would hang up and continue her activities.

"I love you more." Ritsu dropped her head, imagining what Mio would be doing right now. She would go to sleep, thinking of her or probably cry because it was scary to be alone in the apartment with the strange noises from outside. She managed a weak grin and sighed. "So, any plans for tonight?"

"Well, there's Mugi's party." Mio didn't feel like going, she wasn't up for it.

"Are you going?"

"I don't think so."

"Aww c'mon. Don't be like that. You have to go, even if I'm not with you." Ritsu leaned back against a building's brick wall and watched the stars twinkling in the night sky. "Live a little while I'm not there."

She gave it some thought, Mugi and Yui were expecting her to go and Ritsu had a point. "Fine." She stood from her seat, pacing towards the window. The stars were glowing brighter today, she wondered why.

"Cool. Okay, well I gotta go now."

"Okay, take care Ritsu."

"Always." She grinned and ended the call.

Mio flipped her phone, setting it down by the bedside table as she checked what would be appropriate to wear for tonight.

* * *

A few hours later and Mio arrived at Mugi's house, donning a simple white dress. It was a costume party, but she didn't feel like dressing up. If Ritsu had accompanied her tonight she would've forced her to wear a nurse or maid outfit. It was quite clear that she never understood why Ritsu enjoyed Mio dressing up in those silly outfits. She was convinced they could never see eye to eye with that matter.

Mugi greeted her happily with a smile, ushering her inside as the guests cluttered the living room. Feeling out of place, Mio shied away as Mugi led her to the flight of stairs. "You're not really dressed up for the occasion, are you Mio-chan?"

Embarrassed, Mio slowly nodded and examined Mugi's outfit. At the top of her head was a brown trimmed hat, finished off with a white feather. Her long, blonde wavy hair was curled to her sides partially concealing a velvet laced choker. The highlight of her attire was her jacket, busked and boned to fit her perfectly. Colors of crimson and navy blue decorated her tube top as a dark brown, leather belt was tied around her waist. Her skirt was lengthy and her brown boots gave her completed her costume as a pirate. To be honest, Mio felt completely under-dressed as she walked beside Mugi's highly detailed outfit.

"I have something that might fit your outfit." Once they arrived at the stairs, Mugi rushed to a room and pulled out a pair of white, feathered wings.

Mio stepped forward hesitantly as Mugi placed the prop behind her back. At least now she looked more presentable and less ordinary.

"Now you look like an angel." She stepped back, clapped her hands together cheerfully and studied Mio.

"I-I'm not really-"

As if on cue, Yui and Azusa ran to Mio and Mugi as they happily greeted each other with a friendly hug. "Mio you look so cute!" Yui was dressed up in her Sakuragaoka uniform, it certainly amazed the others how she could still put that nostalgic outfit on.

"Oh, Mio-senpai. It looks great on you." Azusa was wearing cat ears on her head, a befitting look for their kouhai which matched Yui's nickname for her.

"It's too bad Ritsu couldn't be here with us." Mugi saddened the mood as the others unanimously agreed.

"But it's fine, she can make it up to us." Mio uplifted their conversation. "I'm sure she's having fun during her vacation too."

Yui nodded and heard the music downstairs blaring louder than before. "Ooh! I know this song!" She jumped up and down before taking hold of Azusa's hand. "C'mon, let's dance."

Mugi an Mio watched the poor twin-tailed girl disappear as her captor whisked her down the stairs to join the fray. The two remaining girls smiled and joined the others without a minute to spare.

* * *

Bright colored lights blazed across the ballroom as boys and girls danced their hearts out for the night. The music was roaring loudly as the party was in full swing. Mio danced with her friends, twisting and turning around as Azusa and Yui jumped up an down. However, it was short lived when a boy dressed in white came up to her and asked for a dance. Her friends stopped shortly to back her up, but there was no need when another person stepped up to the plate.

Wearing a crimson mask spiked with two horns at its head, matching blood red blazer and pants, the person stepped in between the Mio and the boy. The person was smaller than the boy, but through the thin plastic of masked lining, there was a dark look which seemed to threaten the boy. A hand slipped into Mio's whisking her away from the dance floor leaving her three friends bewildered.

"What just happened?" Yui watched the two leave, as Mio didn't struggle from her captor.

"I don't know..." Azusa wasn't sure of they would chase after her, or let Mio be.

"It's alright." Mugi closed the gap between the girls, whispering something into their ears.

* * *

They arrived at a closed off area that her captor knew. It was an isolated room, sealed away from the others. No lights were on, as the moonlight sent a soft glow onto Mio's skin. The only sounds that could be heard were the vibrations of loud music within the walls.

When it was safe enough, the stranger released Mio's hand, but looked deeply into her eyes. The raven haired girl didn't resist because she didn't think he was dangerous despite his devilish attire.

Almost instantly, the stranger ran a finger down her cheek, amber eyes sparkling with excitement. It only took a second for Mio's heart to race, deducing whose familiar eyes they belonged to. "Ritsu..."

A playful grin surfaced, Mio was certainly clever. She pulled herself closer, taking in a strand of her raven colored locks and bringing them up to her nose. Closing her eyes slowly, she took in the scent which she had been craving for so much. "I really did miss you."

This must've been some dream because Ritsu wasn't supposed to arrive for three more days. "I thought you-"

"I know, but I just couldn't." Ritsu's skin was burning, sending a sharp tingle of electricity at her fingertips when she brushed Mio's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"So you left your family, just like that?" Mio tried hard not to concentrate on Ritsu's sensual touch. Her heart was hammering wildly from excitement.

"Not really, actually, the trip was a lie." She grinned and intertwined her hand with Mio's, leading her to a steel counter.

"What?" Now completely confused, she pulled away, waiting for Ritsu to explain herself.

"Yeah..." She placed her hand on the cold, stainless surface. "But that's not important." Ritsu replied nonchalantly, her fingers slid along the metal and paused as her eyes met Mio's. "Tonight's not going to be like any other night we have usually." She hinted her words with a smirk.

Mio stood her ground while Ritsu reproached her cautiously. "I think a week was long enough, right?" The brunette asked, tilting her head close to Mio's, her breath lingering on her lips, daring to close the gap.

Acting upon impulse, she captured Ritsu's lips, beginning with a soft, gentle kiss. Her lover was right, a week proved to be too much.

Ritsu released a grunt when Mio's pace quickened. She could only imagine how agonizing it must've been for her to leave Mio this way for nearly a week. Her hands roamed around to her sides, resting around Mio's waist. Slowly, she guided the raven haired girl back, until her back was pressed against the steel, cold counter.

She didn't realize how cold it was until her palm rested on its surface. Against Ritsu's warm body, Mio felt a strange feeling building inside of her. It was exhilarating and all so new, which she seemed to be enjoying. Her hands cupped Ritsu's cheek, eager to pull her close once more.

They shared a hug, a much needed one as Mio's grip tightened around her neck. Ritsu closed her eyes, concentrating on Mio's erratic heartbeat and her own. It was a rhythm she had heard dozens of times, one that pleased her heart and soul. Her neck dropped onto Mio's shoulder, parting the strands of raven hair that concealed her soft skin. Ritsu began trailing gentle kisses from the back of her ear, batting her eyelashes to amplify her simple actions.

Ritsu was acting slower than usual, a clear sign that she was teasing Mio. However, she was enjoying the sensation, moaning lightly from the pleasure Ritsu was offering her. The brunette always did know the right things to do, as well as the right things to say. Clenching her eyes shut, Ritsu brushed her lips onto her shoulder, parting the sleeve with the utmost delicacy and care. But to be honest, Mio could care less if Ritsu would end up tearing her dress. She wanted her so badly that her heart ached for more.

Searching for a way to undress her lover, Ritsu explored every inch of Mio's body with her hands, trying to keep her cool as she searched for a zipper or a knot to release the article of clothing. She laughed at herself for being terrible at such a feat, this should've been child's play, but for some reason she began to slip due to her excitement. Frustrated, Ritsu gave up and began kissing Mio passionately.

"Ritsu..." Mio arched into her, pressing harder. After a few gasps and moans, her eyes started to drop as Ritsu guided her onto the counter. She attempted to study her surroundings, her eyes scanning the floor aligned with a large piece of paper and parts covered efficiently. If she was correct, this area was under construction. With the metal counter, she assumed it was a kitchen.

As Ritsu's body began to grow hot, she released the blazer, hearing it fall to the ground before continuing. She felt free, no longer constricted by the article of clothing that restrained her arms. She watched Mio arch back as she positioned herself on top of her, sliding her hands from the nape of her neck down to her chest. Her eyes drifted to the sealed doors remembering that she had locked it for the time being. If someone walked in, what would they think of them? A devil ravishing the innocent angel beneath her. She grinned and refocused on Mio's body, tending to her needs as she kissed her collarbone roughly. Her heartbeat soared when a moan escaped Mio's lips, her breathing adjusting into a series of pants before Ritsu crushed the distance between their mouths.

Mio felt Ritsu's fingers intertwine into hers, moving them above her head as she melted into their kiss, tongues brushed against each other, causing several moans to slip from the overwhelming sensation.

It was Mio who broke free, catching her breath as she eyed Ritsu's lustful gaze. "Take me now." She replied confidently, her voice slightly breathy and eager for her partner to fulfill her wish.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow and released the crimson mask, which covered her face. She ran a hand through her brown locks, shaking her head to the side before watching Mio's expression. "Did I really leave you this horny Mio?" She said with a grin.

Her cheeks blazed red, burning with desire as she pulled Ritsu back down, their noses brushing while their eyes connected. "It's your fault." She accused her hotly, her heart hammering wildly in her ribcage. "You left me for a week."

And so this was what happened with Ritsu's absence. However, she anticipated this much. After all, this was a part of her master plan. Mio's fingers dug into her brown locks, Ritsu remaining eye contact as she examined the silent plea in Mio's stormy grey eyes. "Just how wet are you anyways?" She licked her lips and grazed Mio's heated core with her knee slowly. "Oh..." Mio blushed when Ritsu found her answer.

Mio locked her legs with Ritsu, preventing her from escaping. There was no way she would allow her to leave without fulfilling her command.

Ritsu formed a devilish smirk and left Mio's hand to wander her lower region. Balancing herself with one arm, she lifted the white fabric, pulling it upwards as her fingers prodded Mio's panty. She kept eye contact with her partner who winced and gasped in surprise. "How do you want me to take you, my dangerous queen?" Her voice came out raspy, seductive as she nipped at Mio's ear.

It was difficult to respond when Ritsu pressed her core with a variation of strokes, checking which one Mio enjoyed more by the sound of her moan. Her mind seemed to melt away as her body moistened to Ritsu's touch. "I...I don't care. I just want you now!" She raised her voice, clamping her legs together when Ritsu's fingers slipped onto her folds.

Mio sounded different as she begged Ritsu for more pleasure. She enjoyed this side of her, one that she only showed to Ritsu, her gifted lover. Adjusting herself to a comfortable position, the brunette pressed her body against Mio's, her warmth seeping through her white dress, onto her shirt. She caressed Mio's clit slowly lubricating herself before plunging deep with two fingers.

A loud cry escaped Mio's lips, surprised at how fast Ritsu started out. Her shoulders tensed, hands wrapped around Ritsu's neck as she rocked her hips slowly to meet every stroke. Her breathing quickened, alternating between panting and moaning with an occasional cry. "Ritsu!" She clenched her eyes, fingers raked into the brunette's back as her fingers thrust in and out with great speed.

With every time her name was moaned aloud, Ritsu felt her heartbeat jump, excited as Mio's body crumbled at her touch. But it wasn't enough, she needed more, desired more, wanting to feel Mio's bare skin against her own. She wished that their clothes would magically tear away by the hot, flaming desire that burned deep in her chest.

Mio's lips quivered as Ritsu's head dropped to the side of her neck, a wave of hot breaths sinking into her skin as Ritsu pulled out and massaged her clit.

This proved to be a little difficult, especially since one wrong move could potentially ruin Mio's climax. It pushed Ritsu to perform her best, memorizing the formula to please Mio's body. She closed her eyes, kissing the side of her neck slowly, an attempt to heighten Mio's senses.

"Yes!" Mio's body agreed as Ritsu pressed against her core with the right amount of pressure. She began to writhe and moan louder, arching her back to its limit before grabbing a fistful of Ritsu's hair.

It didn't take long before Mio's panty became an obstacle for Ritsu to overcome. She released an unfortunate sigh before halting her fingers, picking herself up from Mio's body.

"What's wrong?" Mio asked curiously, disappointed for not reaching her climax.

"I can't work with your panty on." Ritsu looked down at the raven haired girl, watching several beads of sweat decorated onto her forehead.

"Oh..." She shied away, but obediently complied.

Ritsu took a deep breath, moving away from Mio's legs whom she assumed, would remove them herself.

"Wait..." Mio cried out. She summed up the courage to continue. "T-Take them off."

"Hm?" Ritsu pretended not to here. She seldom heard these commands from her most precious dangerous queen.

"I-I want you take them off." Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible had it not been for Ritsu's great hearing.

A hand snaked its way to Mio's leg, caressing it gently as she kept eye contact with her partner. "As you wish." Ritsu bent down to brush her lips against the smooth, porcelain skin which she had missed for so long, encasing herself within Mio's warmth.

Ritsu's movements caused her to shiver with arousal, Mio's breath gradually quickening as familiar hands rubbed her inner thighs. The smallest of her movements proved to be more than enough as she grew wet once more.

Ritsu grinned as her fingers held its hem, pulling them down as she felt the brief recurring moistness at Mio's core. "Wet already?" She smirked and finally tossed the undergarment aside.

"S-Shut up..." Mio replied half-heartedly. Her body seemed to respond naturally to Ritsu and her alone. "J-Just continue." She covered her eyes, unable to meet the amber orbs which watched her carefully.

Ritsu would've retorted, but she was just as aroused as Mio. Silently, she obliged and lubricated her fingers with Mio's fluids. She thrust two fingers inwards, taking about enough for her to smooth out Mio's folds.

"Nnn..." A sweet, gently moan escaped Mio's lips, wrapping Ritsu around with her legs.

With one hand, Ritsu leaned forward, nearly collapsing atop Mio as she held the small of her back while the girl arched. Her head rested on Mio's chest, heaving up and down while she released several heavy breaths. "Come for me Mio." She spoke, fingers prodding the slick, wet surface which burned at her touch.

Every stroke came with a moan, alternating between sweet cries and shouts with Ritsu's name. Her abdomen was starting to grow hot, tightening as Ritsu stimulated her breast through her dress. It was sufficient, but she wanted more, wished that their bodies were naked so that she would feel the raw sensation of pleasure.

Mio's heartbeat never slowed, keeping an odd rhythm as Ritsu matched its pace with her fingers, circling the organ that would bring about her lover's climax. Engorged due to arousal, she made sure to move up and down, moistening her fingers with Mio's natural fluids. It took longer than she had expected as she began moving faster, hoping for that one sweet cry from Mio.

"Ritsu, I'm..." It became harder for Mio to form words, her vision blurring while concentrating on the burning sensation building up from below.

This signaled Ritsu to move faster, summing up the energy to move away and lower herself onto Mio. She parted the dress, breathing on the damp, heated surface before tentatively licking Mio's clitoris. Ritsu kissed it gently, then sucked on it, thrusting her fingers into her core.

"Ah!" Mio bit her bottom lip, moans escaping as she shuddered with excitement before tightening around Ritsu's fingers. "R-Ritsu...I'm...c-close..."

"Nn..." Ritsu heard and thrust her fingers deep, tongue ravishing the swollen organ with full force. With a quick thrust, she motioned the sweet bundle of nerves as Mio tightened with an earth shattering scream.

Involuntarily, her toes curled and hands reached for Ritsu's head, telling her to stay as fluids leaked out from her core. Her head dropped to the side, panting as she closed her eyes while running the course of her orgasm. It was what she wanted, but felt twice as great than what she had previously imagined. She moaned softly when Ritsu began lapping up her juices.

Parting Mio's folds with the pad of her thumbs, she bobbed her head, trailing her sweet garden, taking in the tangy fluid which her lover released. She managed to clean her up well, lifting her head, wiping away any trace of cum on her mouth.

Mio lazily reached out to her as Ritsu collapsed on her body, exhausted from her worthwhile effort. Her breathing was equal to that of Mio's, labored, uneven, as she tried to catch her breath for coming as well. She inhaled from her nose, resisting the urge to sleep.

"Did you..." Mio closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Ritsu protectively.

"Yeah..." She dropped her head, giggling after recalling something funny.

"What's so funny?" Mio calmed her breathing, willing her heartbeat to slow down.

"I just realized something." Ritsu grinned and pulled herself up, towering over Mio's vacant, yet beautiful stare.

"What is it?"

"I really shouldn't leave you for more than a day." Ritsu ended up playing with Mio's raven locks, twirling them around her fingertips.

"And why's that?"

Ritsu grinned widely. "Because you end up being hornier than me." She finished with a laugh as Mio turned completely pink, landing a swift smack on Ritsu's head with nothing but the brunette's cry to echo around the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
